1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to internal combustion engine structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved continuously rotating engine apparatus wherein the same utilizes gear rings arranged for simultaneous rotation relative to one another to effect firing and production of energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Internal combustion engines of various types have been employed in the prior art, with rotary engine structure indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,967,707; 4,974,553; 4,949,688; and 4,971,002.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by employing piston plate structure operative and directed through combustion chambers, with the combustion chambers sealed by an associated chamber plate structure, with each piston plate mounted to a first ring and the chamber plates mounted to a second ring to provide for an equal number of chamber plates and piston plates to provide for an equal predetermined number of plates and pistons relative to the cooperating rings to provide for limited vibration and continuous powering of the combustion engine process, with a minimal of friction loss and lost energy in terms of heat and entropy.